A YuGiOh Halloween!
by TCGgirl124
Summary: One-shot: Yugi and co decide to have Alexa to fly through the sky as a witch to raise money for a snowmobile. But, will Tea ruin it for everyone, making it an un-Happy Halloween?


TCG- Okie Dokie, it's Halloween and I felt the need for a Halloween One-Shot! So, half way through my other story, I stopped to make this. FREE CANDY CORN FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!!!!

Yugi- Guess what I'm gonna be for Halloween!

TCG- What?

Yugi- THE DARK MAGICIAN!!!!

TCG- I absolutely LOVE it when you're the Dark Magician! You're so cute! ((insert big smile here))

Yugi- ((sweat drops)) It's not supposed to be cute!

TCG- Anyway, guess what I'm gonna be!

Yugi- I'm afraid of what you're going to be…

TCG- I am being YUGI MUTOU!!!!!

Yugi- ((anime fall and sweatdrop combo))

TCG- The only thing was, the hair didn't work….but I still dyed it! Temporarily, of course.

Yugi- ((still has a sweat drop)) Why did you go and do that?

TCG- ((shrugs)) It was fun!!!

Yugi- But I mean, for all of you who don't trick or treat, and are wondering why the heck a tenth grader would go….

TCG- Yep, that's what's going through my head…

Yugi- How can you pass up FREE CANDY!!!!

TCG- I know, really! Anyways, this is my first one-shot, so I hope you like it!! Read and review, peoples!

* * *

It was late fall, and everyone was excited. In a few days, Yugi's school would be having a Halloween festival, and no one could wait. Everyone was talking about it, and Yugi, Alexa, Joey, Tristan, and Teã were no exception.

Alexa was wearing a pair of jeans, gray and purple sneakers, and a purple sweat jacket. Which, compared to Te's white "bell bottom compri's" and white mid-sleeve belly shirt was very plain. The whole time the group had been walking, Alexa's mind was mainly set on scuffing her boots, tripping her into mud, and saying nasty insults. And when Teã became cold, she made sure to rub it into Te's face.

But besides the rivalry, they were having a very interesting conversation…

"Hey, waddya think about openin' our own booth? I mean, I bet we could steal da show!" Joey said excited about the idea.

"That would be cool! But we just need something that would be the best of the best!" Tristan said, who wasn't usually into things like this.

"We could have a haunted house!" Teã suggested.

"Haunted house? Come on, you have got to be kidding me!" Alexa said, and although she really did think it was a cliché thing to do she exaggerated just to get on Tea's nerves.

"Well, what would suggest? Alex-_is?"_

Alexa grunted. "It's Alex-a! Note the "a" on the end! And anyway, I don't know…but it's way too common to see a haunted house…"

"Isn't it a little too early to be thinking about Christmas already?" Tristan asked, pointing in a window on a store.

"Wow! Lookit that! It's a snow mobile!" Joey said, looking with awe.

"$999.99?!" Alexa said, surprised. "I'll admit it's cool, but way out of our budget."

"Hey, I know!" Yugi said, for his first chance in a while. "We could have some kind of lottery or something…and with the money we earn we could buy the snow mobile!"

"But, like Tristan said, isn't it too early to be thinking about snow?" Teã asked, picking up a leaf and twirling it between her fingers.

Alexa, in spite, took the leaf from Teã and tore it up. "It's never too early to start saving up for something as cool as a snow mobile!"

When Alexa spoke, Yugi got an idea. "I know! Alexa, you could…oh yeah! That would rock!" Yugi said excitingly, his mind thinking to fast for him to say it out loud.

_Rock? Since when does Yugi say "rock?" _"What did you have in mind, Yugi?" Alexa asked, especially curious since he mentioned her name.

"Alexa! You could dress up like a witch…and then at midnight…you could fly on a broomstick!"

"And _how _is she going to do that?" Teã asked, jealous Alexa got the attention. _I'd make a perfectly good witch…_

"Yugi…good plan, but uh, mind filling us with the details?" She knew that Yugi never made a half hearted plan, that is, he never said one out loud before thinking it through.

"Your powers, Alexa! Your millennium powers! You could use them! We could sell tickets in order to see "the witch""

"My powers…I forgot about those…" Alexa said to herself. "Anyway, I like the plan, Yugi! I just need a costume…which will be no problem…" She interrupted Teã as she was about to offer her help.

"Yeah! Dat'll be awesome! I can see it now!" Joey exclaimed, then imagining himself on the snow mobile.

"Don't forget, Joey, it will be _all_ of ours, that's _if_ we get it." Yugi said, waving his hand in front of Joey's face, taking him "back to earth".

They all got excited about the idea, and spent the afternoon of that day reserving there booth and talking more about the idea.

They were walking through a forest in the corner of town. Alexa was going to leave to home from there so no one would see her. Now, it had been raining the day before, so it was muddy. All Alexa could think about was getting back at Teã…although she hadn't done anything, she felt like Teã had had just about enough of Yugi in the past, and it was Alexa's turn now. But she failed to this point to create "a master plan". Right before she left, she "accidentally" pushed Teã into the mud. Then, before Teã could get back at her, she slipped of home.

The next day, they assigned everyone a job. Alexa was "the star", as everyone began to refer to her as. She kept saying that it was nothing, but in the end she ended up not stopping them. Not because she liked the title, but because she had grown tired of saying "I'm only the star because I have the power, that's all." Yugi made the tickets and did the book keeping. (For all you genius people out there who don't know what book keeping is, it means someone who keeps track of the money.) Joey did a good job convincing people to buy the tickets, and Tristan did a good job selling the tickets, since there wasn't much math involved in "a dollar a ticket".

Everyone had a job, except Teã.

"Can I help you with your costume, Alexa?"

"Sorry, it's finished already." Alexa told her in a "ha ha you don't have a job" tone.

"Joey, can I help you make people buy tickets?" She tried again.

"Nope, we don't need more people selling deese tickets. De're already selling faster den I can count!" He answered her, in a genuine way.

"Tristan, do you need help?" She almost thought of giving up.

"Nah, I can take care of this myself. Maybe Yugi can give you something to do."

"Yugi, is there anything I can do?" Teã begged.

"Sorry Teã, but all the money's been counted. I'd let you re-count it, but I'm the only one everyone can trust." He answered, the last line he sounded sorry he couldn't let her help.

"Oh, that's alright." Teã said. "But why didn't I get a job anyway?"

"One, because you were late, two, because you couldn't do a job if we mind-controlled you, and three, because all the jobs were already taken." Alexa answered, walking in, showing off the costume she'd made. It looked cool. She had black stockings, black boots, a long black and ragged dress, and her favorite black sweater-jacket. She also had on several accessories, as well as the classic witch's hat, to make her look even better.

"Wow! Alexa, that costume is awesome!" Yugi complimented.

"It's alright…" Teã agreed. "I could do better!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Alexa yelled, as the two growled at each other.

"Come on you two! It's Halloween! Our gig is tonight!" Yugi said, making sure Teã didn't do something to hurt "the star of the show".

"Speaking of which, how many tickets did we sell?" Alexa asked.

"Everyone at this school-including teacher and staff-, as well as every single person who had bought a ticket to the festival, bought at least one of our tickets, if not more for a guest."

Alexa and Teã thought for a moment, but this time Teã beat Alexa in asking. "How many is that?"

Yugi smiled. "Fifteen hundred dollars even."

Alexa gasped. "Wow! That's a lot of money. If we did that in my school, we would have probably gotten only twelve hundred, that is, if every student bought one." She said, doing the comparison mainly to help herself imagine the population at Yugi's school.

ABOUT 11:30 PM…

"Alexa, you start at midnight, giving you about half-hour left." Yugi informed her.

"Alrighty then, I'll go get ready." She answered, going to an obscured part of the building.

"Joey, you and Tristan go make sure everyone that's here still has there ticket." He told them.

They nodded and went to do that.

"And Teã…just enjoy the show, will you?" He asked.

"Well, what doesn't make sense is that someone could just be out on the street, without a ticket, and still see her ride a broomstick." She said. Ever since earlier, she hadn't been in a good mood.

"Alright, there's fifteen minutes left." Yugi said, looking at his watch. "I'm going to go see if Alexa's ready." He said, going off to find Alexa.

_Oh yeah! Well, I'll see to it that you don't! _Teã thought angrily, following Yugi.

"Now, where is she?" Yugi wondered, and then he noticed Teã. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to wish Alexa luck, too." Teã lied, laughing nervously.

"Well, I hope she's not lost, cause back here it's like a maze." He added. Teã was becoming more jealous with every statement made about Alexa. "I mean, we wouldn't want the star of the show to get lost now, would we?"

"DON'T MENTION ALEXA AGAIN! SHE'S A SPOILED BRAT WHO IS STEALING ALL THE ATTENTION BECAUSE OF HER STUPID POWERS!" Teã yelled, and while over reacting, "accidentally" hit the back of Yugi's neck with the side of her hand, karate chop style. Now, you know that spot on the back of your neck that if it's hit hard enough you'll black out? Well, Teã hit that spot- hard enough.

"Yugi! Oh my gosh, Yugi!" She thought for a second. "I know what to do in this kind of situation!" She said, nodding semi-triumphantly. "AHHH!!!!" She yelled, while she pointed, screamed, and ran around in circles. Finally, she ran away, not wanting to get caught.

"Boy, back here is like a maze…" Alexa said, finally finding a good take off spot. Then she spotted Yugi on the ground. "Yugi! Oh no, what happened? Ugh! It's midnight now! I have a show to do, but I can't just leave him here! But, if I don't show up, and we have to give all the money back, it'll be all my fault! What do I do?" She said to herself. "I've got it!!"

5 MINUTES LATER….

Alexa looked back at Yugi, who was just coming to. He blinked as he awoke.

"Wha…Alexa? What happened? And your act! Did I miss it? Did you miss it? What happened?"

"For someone who just came to, you should do wake up quickly." Alexa answered.

"But…your act!"

"Relax. I'm doing it now."

"Huh?" was all Yugi could manage before he noticed he was sitting on a broomstick, high above the buildings below. Of course, his initial reaction (as would anyone else's would be if a broom was all that was holding you up) was to scream and grab Alexa tighter. But once he realized he wasn't falling to his doom, he came more at ease.

"Alexa! What about your powers? The symbol isn't on your forehead…"

"I have that covered, literally." Alexa said, turning around, letting the symbol glow for a few seconds, than covered it again and turned around.

"And, why am I wearing _your sweater jacket?_ It's way too girly!"

"It was that, or your could have worn the dress." Alexa answered, trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh, that's ok…the jacket's fine!" Yugi answered, also trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, we've got an adoring public to show up for…ready for the lights, camera, action?"

"Yeah!"

That's when Alexa made them stop being invisible. The people below ooh'd and ah'd, and some even cheered.

"Happy Halloween!!!"

LATER, AFTER THE ACT…

"Wow, Alexa, you did great!" Tristan congratulated.

"Don't forget, our pal Yugi was there, too!" Joey said, nodding congrats.

"But why was he up there in the first place?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I saw Yugi knocked out. The show was supposed to start so I just took him with me." Alexa answered.

"But who would knock Yugi out?" Joey asked.

"Yugi, who were you last talking too?" Alexa asked.

"Um…Teã, actually…but she wouldn't do that to me."

"I don't know…she's looking awful suspicious right now…" Alexa stated.

Teã didn't say a word.

"Well, anyway Alexa, you did great! I can't wait to get the snowmobile!" Yugi answered excitedly.

Alexa and the others talked about the snowmobile, and Alexa's great performance. Teã, now overly jealous and angry at everyone, just stalked away quietly.

The next day, they'd buy the snowmobile, and by the time it would snow, they would all try it together. They couldn't wait, but what would Teã try to do next?

The end.

* * *

Ok, now, since this is a one shot, there won't be a next chapter to reply to any reviews I'll get. So, I will update it with replies after a week or so. So, please read and Review my first one shot! I hope you liked it!


End file.
